And then he holds me
by Lady Draco
Summary: HGSS. Hermione recalls. Character death(s).
1. Default Chapter

And then he holds me  
by Lady Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Harry Potter or JK Rowling (brilliant woman).  
Rating: PG I believe. Angst, HG/SS, character death(s).  
Note: I wrote this sometime ago but never got to upload it. Hope it's okay.

Chapter One

It happened years ago but I still see the images running through my mind like a well edited film trailer. They're just flashes of moments that seem to be forever etched into my memory. The screams, the pain - they sear through my mind like a knife.

/\/\/\/\/\

I hear Ron screaming my name as I run through the Forbidden Forest, shaking, sweating. I stop at the edge, momentarily, to look back at Ron. I watch as a Death Eater swings out from behind him. I try to scream but nothing comes out. The Death Eater raises his wand and at that moment Ron spins around. His arm is barely raised before a flash of green light spurts brightly out of the Death Eater's wand. Ron falls before my eyes. I hear myself screaming as my feet will me to go to him. The Death Eater looks up towards me and begins to approach. I am too far away for him to get an accurate shot at me. My eyes are attached firmly to Ron who is lying still on the ground. I start to run, ignoring the warning yells in the distance. I don't notice the movement beside me as my eyes are fixated on getting to Ron. A hand grabs mine, pulling me to the side and behind a tree.

The person who has grabbed is whispering frantically in my ear as I try to pull myself away to get to Ron. I can't hear what is being said clearly, my ears are ringing from my own screams. Tears flow openly down my cheeks as I struggle. Somehow, I manage to turn my head and look at my, in hindsight, saviour. The silver mask of a Death Eater stares back at me. I scream, louder and more piercing than ever. There is more frantic whispering from behind the mask. I am not deterred. I continue to scream and push away with all my might.

As if suddenly realising what I am screaming about, the hand releases me and makes it's way to the mask. The mask is removed and I look into the dark eyes of my Potions Master. Sweat glistens on his forehead and his lips are moving rapidly. He is speaking to me but I can't hear him. His head jolts to the side and looks over my shoulder. Without a word, he replaces the mask. He brings his finger to his lips, willing me to be quiet. I nod, shock written all over my face. He stands quickly and swings around the tree.

I peer cautiously around, watching as Snape walks off towards the other Death Eater who has been distracted by an Auror. The Death Eater turns and looks at him, saying something. I see Snape nod, raise his wand and cast the Killing Curse on the Death Eater. The Auror, who I suddenly recognise as Tonks, raises her wand and points it at Snape. He's yelling something to which recognition flashes quickly onto Tonks' face. She lowers the wand, points towards the castle and runs off.

I watch as Snape kneels beside the Death Eater on the floor and removes the mask. Glancing around to make sure no one else is lurking anywhere, I make my way slowly towards to the now still Snape. He doesn't hear me approach. I am standing behind him, looking over his shoulder into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

The rage within me suddenly builds up and I push past Snape, kicking Malfoy hard everywhere. Snape's arms wrap around me, pulling me away. I continue swinging my legs, smashing the dead man's face to a pulp. Snape's hold tightens and he pulls me away.

I feel the pain rip through my chest. I grip Snape's cloak as I press my face against his chest, sobs wracking through my body. A strong arm holds me there. The pain is unbearable. It feels like I'm dying.

And then he holds me.

And then everything turns black.


	2. Chapter Two

And then he holds me  
by Lady Draco

Dislaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Harry Potter or JK Rowling (brilliant woman).  
Rating: PG I believe. Angst, HG/SS, character death(s).  
Note: I wrote this sometime ago but never got to upload it. Hope it's okay.

Chapter Two

Sometimes when the memories begin to flash before me, I move to my window and look out into the great expanse before me. I've been told my eyes glaze over and it appears that I am in a trance.

I see the blood. I taste the tears. I feel the pain.

/\/\/\/\/\

I wake up sometime later in the Hospital Wing. It is a buzz with people. Madam Pomfrey dashes between the beds frantically, administering potions, setting bones. I notice a lot of people I don't know dressed in white standing by beds. I correctly guess that they are MediWitches and Wizards. One sees me awake and moves to me quickly. A hand on my forehead, a quick flick of the wand, a small terse smile and she's off again.

Then I notice the smell. A coppery smell. The smell of blood. I am assaulted with images, feelings. I let out a slight yelp and the tears begin to flow. I set up frantically, looking around. I look for Ron. I look for Harry. I look for anyone I know.

A hand touches my shoulder lightly but firmly, pushing me back into the bed. My eyes blurry from the tears stare up into the face of my saviour. He looks down at me with a look I have never seen on his face before. Sorrow. I grasp at his hand, pulling him down towards me. He allows me to. I put my arm around his shoulders and he slips an arm around my back, holding me. I let out a cry as reality sets in. He doesn't move but tightens his grip around me. I sob aloud, once again crying into Snape's chest.

After what seems a long time, my tears begin to subside. He's arms are still around me and to my surprise, I feel him shaking. I push him away slightly so I can look at his face. Tears are flowing down his cheeks and makes no attempt to wipe them away. I look into his sad eyes which reflect my own. I lift my hand slowly and cup his face. He looks at me, surprised. I allow a small smile as I sit up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Hermione ...," he says softly, leaning slightly into my hand.

"Thank you."

It's all I can say.

And then he holds me.


	3. Chapter 3

And then he holds me  
by Lady Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Harry Potter or JKRowling (brilliant woman).  
Rating: PG I believe. Angst, HG/SS, character death(s).  
Note: I wrote this sometime ago but never got to upload it. Hope it's okay.

Chapter Three

I sometimes remember the happier times, the times after the War. It is rare but it does happen. I still sit at my window but these times I am not in a trance.

I remember.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I sit in a room at the back of the Great Hall. I can hear the chatter of people through the door. I sigh wearily. The door opens slightly and I turn around. Ginny Weasley stands there, dressed in an elegant plum dress. She smiles softly and moves toward me as I stand up. She embraces me closely as I do her.

She fixes my hair and dress, chattering non-stop beside me. I reply nervously. Soon, I am ready. With one last embrace, she approaches the door. Taking a deep breath, I step out.

The hall is decorated beautifully. Balloons float bewitched around the ceiling; flowers decorate the sides. Pews have been set up towards the front of the hall and I recognise a few people staring back at me. Arthur and Fred Weasley smile happily down at me. I feel a surge of sadness run through my veins. The remainder of the Weasley family had passed during the War.

My second family.

My eyes move to the left and I see Professor McGonagall seated beside Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Draco Malfoy. Draco had come across to our side before the war had begun. He was the one had informed us off the mass Death Eater attack. He smiles, reassuring me.

From what seems like the depths of Hogwarts, a soft tune begins. I watch Ginny's back as she walks slowly down the centre. After a few deep breathes, I follow her. I feel people looking at me and I hear the distant sob of which I recognise as my Mother's. I look above Ginny's head and into the eyes of my future husband.

He smiles at me softly and is momentarily distracted by his best man. The younger man beside him whispers into his ear. I smile as I watch the grin spread on Severus' face. He whispers something back to the other man which causes Harry to chuckle.

As I approach the front of the hall, Severus moves slowly down to me. He extends his hand which I take softly. He smiles gently at me and we move towards Dumbledore. The older man smiles at me, his eyes twinkling. He begins the ceremony but I am hardly listening. I look into Severus' eyes, the eyes I had looked into many times before. I no longer see the sorrow. I no longer see the pain. I see the joy.

The ceremony ends with us engulfed in a bright light. A thin string of red and green light seems to attach my heart to Severus'. He grins at me before pulling me into a soft, passionate kiss.

And then he holds me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I sit here, staring out of the window, I smile to myself. The memories, good and bad, still remain.

I shift slightly in my seat as I watch a robin fly through the air. I am so lost in my thoughts that I jump slightly when I feel the hand on my shoulder. I turn to look into the eyes of my husband.

"Hermione ..." he says, in a soft voice.

"Thank you."

And then he holds me.

/\/\/\/\

That's it, I think. How did you find it? Please leave a review:)


End file.
